Katekyo Gangue Reborn
by Shadow eXtreme e YumeSangai
Summary: Tsuna só queria que Namimori voltasse a ser uma cidade pacífica. Queria chegar em casa com segurança; a última coisa que ele pretendia era se envolver com as gangues locais e aquela Vongola...


**Kat****ekyo Gangue Reborn**

Capitulo 01

* * *

Tsuna só queria que Namimori voltasse a ser uma cidade pacífica. Queria chegar em casa com segurança; a última coisa que ele pretendia era se envolver com as gangues locais e aquela Vongola...

"45 para 60, alvo a vista."

"60, entendido."

Horas após o fim das aulas do dia, o sol se punha. O céu vermelho anunciava o fim do sol e o início da noite. Quando as sombras caem, a pacífica Namimori se torna um palco de batalhas.

Ele caminhava despreocupado, carregando a bolsa sobre o ombro e bocejava visivelmente. O colégio era um lugar chato e tedioso e ele ainda teve que ficar até mais tarde para ajudar na limpeza. Mesmo sendo contra sua vontade, ele ficou até o fim.

"Ainda é um pouco cedo, mas..." O garoto de cabelos brancos parou de andar. O sol ainda não havia desaparecido, mas naquela ruela estreita ninguém o veria. "Se vocês já querem brincar..." E apanhou algumas dinamites de dentro do casaco com a mão livre. "Venham tentar sua sorte."

Os dois alunos usando uniformes diferentes saltaram das sombras atrás do garoto de cabelos brancos. Um deles tinha um taco de basebol na mão e o outro trazia uma corrente. Ele já esperava por isso. Jogou as dinamites para trás com um único gesto, no que elas explodiram com violência nos atacantes. Foram nocauteados na hora. O garoto tinha uma expressão irritada do rosto.

"Ao menos podiam parar de mandar esses fracotes..." E seguiu seu caminho.

Em algumas ruas à frente, um garoto completamente comum e estudante de Namimori, olhou assustado para trás ao ouvir barulho de uma explosão.

"Essa cidade está cheias de delinquentes, eu disse para minha mãe que nós deveríamos nos mudar". Ele teve a impressão de ver a fumaça ao longe, mas achou melhor simplesmente ir correndo para casa.

"Tsu-kun, okaeri". Sua mãe o cumprimentou assim que ele fechou a porta.

"Ta-tadaima..." Ele murmurou se escorando na porta. "Mãe, você pretende sair?" Ele perguntou, surpreso, ao ver a mãe com uma pequena bolsa nas mãos.

"Eu estava pensando em comprar algo especial para o almoço de amanhã, você não ouviu o barulho de fogos? Deve estar tendo alguma promoção". Ela sorriu.

"Eu acho que não eram fogos... De qualquer forma, não precisa sair agora pra comprar o almoço de amanhã, está escuro e é perigoso!" Ele decidiu sabiamente não deixar que a mãe saísse de casa.

"Tsu-kun está mesmo cuidando da casa".

"De qualquer forma, vamos jantar. Isso! Eu estou com fome, vamos jantar!" Ele disse, segurando-a pela mão e a levando para a cozinha.

No dia seguinte, longe das sombras sinistras, começava mais um dia de aula. Durante o intervalo, a maioria dos estudantes ia almoçar, mas um grupo distinto se reunia em um canto oculto de olhos curiosos.

"Como foi com vocês ontem?" Quem perguntou foi Takeshi Yamamoto, do time de beisebol.

"E precisa mesmo perguntar? Eu fui ótimo ao extremo!" E esse foi Sasagawa Ryohei, capitão do time de boxe.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto se voltou para o terceiro membro do grupo, que estava calado, de braços cruzados, encostado na parede.

"Que diferença isso fez?! Não importa em quantos fracotes a gente bata, nós não temos gente o suficiente pra dar conta de todos os territórios! Estamos sendo sufocados até a morte!"

"Verdade..." Ponderou Yamamoto. "Mesmo saindo correndo não é possível cobrir todos os territórios com a pouca gente disponível."

"Tudo que nós precisamos fazer é nos esforçar ao extremo!"

"Se isso fosse suficiente, nós já teríamos dado conta, imbecil!"

"Calma, calma. Se ficarmos com menos territórios será mais fácil de protegê-los."

"E você quer ficar confinado a uns poucos quarteirões?!"

"Isso seria extremamente desagradável..." Disse Yamamoto, com a mão no queixo, fazendo uma pose pensativa.

"O que está faltando em vocês é seriedade." Disse uma quarta pessoa, aproximando-se do grupo.

"""Reborn-san!""" Todos exclamaram, em uníssono.

"I-isso não é verdade!" Exclamou Gokudera, logo depois. "Nós estamos dando duro, mas..."

"Até quando vocês pretendem ficar inventando desculpas?" E sacou uma pistola. "Se não tomarem uma atitude, vão ser engolidos e jogados no esquecimento. Eu não treinei vocês pra serem perdedores."

Os três desviaram o olhar. Seu grupo, a família Vongola, já tinha sido uma das gangues mais temidas de Namimori. Mas agora estava reduzida a um punhado de estudantes colegiais. Gokudera, Yamamoto e Ryohei eram os membros mais influentes e carregavam o grupo nas costas.

Reborn era uma figura misteriosa que havia encontrado com eles tempos atrás. Aparentemente, ele já havia sido um membro da gangue ou, pelo menos, era um antigo aliado. O que importa é que ele não conseguiu deixar a Vongola no estado lamentável em que se encontrava. Ele pegou aqueles que achou que tinham algum potencial e os treinou.

O resultado foi surpreendente. Sozinhos, eles conseguiram expandir a moribunda Vongola, mas a falta de uma liderança centralizada fez com que o peso do grupo os jogasse na lama novamente.

Não havia membros o suficiente para dar conta da expansão e o resultado era que outras gangues que foram prejudicadas agora os atacavam quase diariamente por controle de áreas específicas.

"Se é isso que estão esperando eu posso acabar com vocês três aqui mesmo. Não preciso de um bando de perdedores que não conseguem usar meus ensinamentos."

Nenhum dos três se pronunciou. Ninguém sabia o peso daquelas palavras mais do que eles.

"Se entenderam, então tomem uma atitude." Reborn guardou a pistola, virando-se e desaparecendo em seguida.

"Droga!" Gokudera exclamou, acertando um soco na parede.

"Não vai acabar desse jeito..." Yamamoto fechou os punhos com força.

"Ainda não é hora de jogar a toalha... nós vamos virar esse jogo de forma extrema..." Faltava à Ryohei a convicção de sempre.

O intervalo seguia de forma entediante, Dame-Tsuna só queria descansar. Depois do desastre na aula de matemática, ele só queria esconder o rosto de sua querida Kyoko. Ele era uma vergonha, não importava quanto ele se esforçasse. Ficou vendo alguns alunos na quadra que estavam aproveitando para se exibir ou até alguns que ele sabia que praticavam esportes e só estavam treinando. Ele se sentiu ainda pior. Se ao menos ele tivesse talento para alguma coisa ele poderia pensar em se aproximar de Kyoko.

Ainda que o irmão dela fosse um pouco assustador. E ainda fazia parte do clube de boxe.

Mas havia algo que estava o incomodando. Além das notas baixas. A quantidade de delinquentes em Namimori estava aumentando. E eles deviam estar começando a estudar nas redondezas.

"O Hibari-San podia fazer algo a respeito..." Murmurou, para ninguém em especial.

Ele seguiu com um bolinho de onigiri, afastando-se da quadra e do barulho dos demais alunos. Aquilo era meio deprimente. Ao passar atrás do ginásio, ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore por puro reflexo. Lá estavam bons exemplos do que ele acabara de pensar. Uns esquisitões ali parados. Um bizarro, com muitos prendedores no cabelo e uma cara assustadora. Um outro com óculos e havia outros dois que pareciam ser gêmeos. Ao menos, o penteado que lembrava um abacaxi era o mesmo.

A única coisa que Tsuna sabia da garota chamada Chrome era que ela não fazia as aulas de educação física. Ela era uma boa pessoa, mas ele nem tinha coragem de cumprimentá-la quando ela estava com aqueles quatro.

Namimori já fora um colégio melhor.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, não era como se eles fossem se preocupar de segui-lo mesmo.

"Ah, eu não deveria ter vindo hoje..." Ele puxou a prova de matemática do bolso da calça. O número grande e escrito com uma caneta vermelha bem no topo.

Então, como se fosse um anime ou coisa parecida, o papel voara de sua mão, por culpa de uma rajada de vento. E lá estava ele, o azarado Tsuna correndo atrás da prova de seu fracasso. Mas não demorou muito para que uma alma bondosa esticasse a mão e pegasse o papel, evitando que fosse para fora dos arredores do colégio. Com a sorte que ele tinha, era capaz de ir voando até sua casa e entrar na caixa de correio.

"Acho que isso te pertence". Um bishonen sorridente estendeu o papel.

"O-obrigado". Tsuna tratou de pegar o papel e o amassar no bolso.

"Eu também tinha problemas com matemática quando estava no 2º ano". Ele sorriu, sem graça.

"Ah, hai..." Tsuna olhou para os lados, perguntando-se se não tinha problema em ir embora.

"A propósito. Eu me chamo Dino". Ele estendeu a mão.

"Tsunayoshi". Ele respondeu rapidamente, enquanto o cumprimentava. "Tsuna está bom". Disse, antes que o outro começasse a chamá-lo daquela forma.

"Tsuna-kun, então".

"Hai..." Tsuna concordou, ainda sem graça. De repente acabou reparando na tatuagem no braço dele. Como ele usava a manga dobrada, parte da tatuagem estava visível e parecia que se estendia ainda mais.

Dino seguiu os olhos de Tsuna e sorriu, orgulhoso.

"Não é legal?" Perguntou, puxando mais um pouco da manga, mostrando mais alguns detalhes coloridos e bem desenhados. Havia um cavalo com chamas bem atrás. Era realmente legal, mas Tsuna não era fanático por aquele tipo de coisa.

"Sim, é sim". Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

E, para sua sorte, o sinal tocara. E Dino puxara a manga do uniforme para baixo.

"Se você não for logo pra sala vai ficar tirando notas baixas até o 3º ano, Tsuna-kun". Dino disse, já se afastando.

"E-eu já estou indo". Tsuna correu numa direção diferente.

Não era como se ele quisesse ouvir aquilo de um estudante com tatuagens. Isso não indicava que ele era um delinqüente? Ainda por cima um cavalo em chamas.

Ao terminar as aulas o céu se tingia de vermelho. Logo a noite iria cair em Namimori. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei e mais alguns outros se preparavam para mais uma noite.

"Tentem não se espalhar demais. Senão o inimigo vai passar entre nós como das vezes anteriores." Explicou Gokudera. Não havia nenhum líder formal na Vongola, então ficava a cargo dos três darem as direções.

"Como sempre, a prioridade são os pontos-chave. Eu não preciso explicar isso outra vez, preciso?" Yamamoto perguntou, com uma seriedade no rosto que seus colegas só viam durante as partidas de basebol.

"Podem vir, podem vir! Sasagawa Ryohei irá destruir, extremamente destruir todos que chegarem perto!"

E a Vongola partiu para mais uma noite.

"Eu sabia que deveria ter ido embora o mais rápido possível, por que sempre sobra pra mim fazer a limpeza? E nem era a minha vez..." Tsuna resmungou, enquanto calçava os sapatos e seguia para fora do colégio.

Ele olhou para o céu e fez uma careta. Cada vez mais, ele agradecia por chegar vivo em casa. Podia ser patético, mas ele tinha medo de andar por aquelas ruas quando escurecia. Na verdade, ele não gostava de lugares escuros. Tsuna não sabia se corria até chegar em casa, ou se caminhava com atenção e olhava para todos os lados na esperança de não estar sendo seguido.

"Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento". Ele murmurou, sentindo as mãos tremerem.

E não ajudou quando as luzes de três postes começaram a piscar, até que a do meio se apagou por completo. Tsuna acabou correndo de medo e só parou quando precisou retomar o fôlego. Um barulho alto o fez tremer todo.

"Eu não tenho nada! Eu não tenho nada!" Ele gritou se agachando no chão. No entanto, somente um gato preto saiu de detrás de uma lata de lixo. "Ah, era só isso". Ele respirou aliviado. "Isso não é hora pra ficar aqui parado..." E pegou a mochila e continuou andando, mas a todo momento ele parava e olhava para trás com uma sensação ruim.

Se fizesse algum esforço ele ainda podia ver parte do colégio. E o colégio parecia ser mal-assombrado. Isso só o deixava ainda pior.

"Atenda, por favor, atenda". Ele grunhiu, pulando de um lado para o outro, nervosamente enquanto apertava o celular entre os dedos. "Mãe? S-será que você poderia vir me busc—O que? Ah, hai, hai". E desligou o celular, com uma expressão de desânimo. "Por que eu tenho que pegar brócolis a essa hora!?"

Não muito distante do colégio, ficava um centro comercial muito frequentado pelos moradores das redondezas. Normalmente, suas lojas ficavam abertas até tarde, mas, nessa noite, estava tudo fechado e não havia movimento algum. É claro que a falta de pessoas chamou atenção de Tsuna o tempo todo. Mas se a Mama dizia que queria brócolis, Tsuna levaria brócolis. E disso ele podia se orgulhar, ele cumpria as promessas que fazia para as pessoas.

Embora ele só quisesse sair correndo de lá, Tsuna respirou fundo e seguiu pelas ruas desertas de Namimori. Havia uma pequena horta numa área afastada, se ao menos isso ele não encontrasse, ele levaria outra coisa.

Não era a noite de sorte dele. Ao passar perto de uma esquina, duas pessoas foram arremessadas na parede oposta, por pouco não levando Tsuna junto. Os garotos eram do mesmo colégio que ele. Bateram a cabeça e estavam inconscientes. Tsuna deu um salto para trás e acabou caindo sentado. Ele olhou para os dois e recuou como pôde. Suas mãos tremiam tanto, que ele tinha dificuldade em continuar naquela posição.

Mas ele não queria ser o Dame-Tsuna e não queria continuar fugindo. Ele se levantou se apoiando num poste. Isso não mudava o fato de que ele nada podia fazer por aquelas pessoas. Ele não era forte como Hibari.

Tsuna seguiu por uma outra rua. Seja lá pra quem eles apanharam, provavelmente a pessoa ainda estava por perto. E a última coisa que precisava era se meter numa confusão desse nível.

Um pouco mais adiante, uma violenta explosão pôde ser ouvida.

À frente de Gokudera, estava um dos líderes das gangues locais e o responsável pelas várias perdas da Vongola nos últimos dias. Um dos cinco mais fortes da cidade, um homem terrível, conhecido apenas como o Queijão.

Gokudera havia atacado com várias de suas dinamites, mas não havia surtido efeito. Apesar de vários de seus capangas estarem inconscientes no chão, o Queijão não tinha nem um arranhão ou fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

"_O corpo desse cara é feito de que, aço?"_

Ele ouviu passos vindo em sua direção por trás. A pouco, ele e Ryohei foram chamados por Yamamoto, que estava com problemas sérios no distrito comercial. A maior área ainda sobre domínio da Vongola estava sobre pesado ataque liderado pelo Queijão.

Os três reuniram toda a gangue e partiram para a defesa, mas estavam sendo rapidamente encurralados. Yamamoto e mais alguns outros já estavam a poucos metros de distância, com capangas do Queijão na sua cola.

"Mais insetos para transformar em calabresa, huh." Resmungou o Queijão.

"Você não podia dar conta dos seus problemas antes de trazê-los pra cá, retardado?!" Gritou Gokudera, por cima do ombro.

"A gente tava levando a pior agora a pouco..." Disse Yamamoto, que segurava seu bastão de beisebol com apenas uma mão. O braço esquerdo estava ferido e balançava do lado do corpo, inerte. "Assim eu não vou conseguir participar do campeonato."

"Isso é hora de se preocupar com basebol, tapado?!"

"Os insetos já terminaram suas preces?" O Queijão chamou atenção dos dois, estalando os dedos.

Um grupo de capangas do Queijão virou a esquina e deram de cara com Tsuna.

"Ih, tem mais um aqui."

"É só um ratinho, deixa pra lá."

"E você acha que tem mais alguém aqui além da gente e da Vongola?"

"Além disso, ele tem o mesmo uniforme daqueles manés, deve ser um corredor deles ou coisa parecida."

"Pega o cara, pega o cara!"

O grupo rapidamente cercou Tsuna.

Assim que aquelas pessoas estranhas apareceram, Tsuna começou a recuar. Talvez, se tivesse corrido logo de cara, não teria sido cercado. E ele também não desejava apanhar. Tsuna fechou os olhos e começou a sacudir a mochila, na tentativa de acertar algum deles no rosto e assim poder conseguir uma brecha pra fugir. Exatamente por não estarem esperando um "ataque de mochila", alguns dos capangas foram acertados e acabaram meio que caindo um por cima do outro. Tsuna conseguiu correr, mas ainda havia alguns deles o perseguindo.

Tsuna estava tão preocupado em não ser capturado que estava correndo olhando para trás.

"Você não tem pra onde fugir!"

Tsuna girou novamente a mochila, mas ela acabou voando de sua mão, acertando a cabeça de um homem grande e gordo que não estava distante.

"Você está morto!"

Tsuna recuou, amedrontado, mas acabou tropeçando num enlatado que estava no meio do caminho. Numa tentativa de se equilibrar, ele foi tropeçando até acertar com a cabeça do estômago do homem gordo antes atingido pela mochila.

Para todos que estavam presentes aquilo foi uma visão e tanto. Gokudera, Yamamoto e Ryohei, que não haviam conseguido fazer cócegas no Queijão, ficaram com os olhos esbugalhados.

Os outros que presenciaram a cena tinham reações semelhantes.

O Queijão segurava a pança com uma mão e urrava.

"Você vai virar pizza, moleque!" Gritou, erguendo o punho gigantesco.

"AH! Me desculpe! Me desculpe!" Tsuna tentava se desculpar, com um alho-poró nas mãos. Algo que ele pegara quando acertara o Queijão.

Provavelmente, alguma loja fora destruída. Porque havia comida pra tudo que é lado. Mas Tsuna só percebera isso quando escorregara numa folha de alface no chão, desviando completamente do soco do Queijão e, por um ato de desespero, ele colocou as mãos para frente para poder se apoiar ao cair no chão.

No entanto, graças a isso, ele acabou enfiando o alho-poró na boca do Queijão enquanto se desequilibrava novamente e com a mão livre, empurrava o corpo do homem. O Queijão acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, batendo a cabeça no chão de cimento e apagando na hora.

Um silêncio caiu instantaneamente sobre o distrito comercial que assistia a luta. Um dos capangas se aproximou do homem inconsciente.

"Chefe? Chefe? Hehe, boa chefe, pára de brincadeira... chefe...? chefe...? AHHHHH! SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!"

Os capangas do Queijão bateram em retirada, tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo uns sobre os outros e gritando como se Tsuna fosse o Godzilla destruindo Tokyo.

"C...Ca... CARALHO!" Foi a primeira coisa coerente que saiu da boca de Gokudera.

O grito dele pareceu trazer os sobreviventes da Vongola de volta à vida. Alguns começaram a rir, outros desabaram no chão. Yamamoto deu um longo assovio.

Tsuna olhou para a confusão e engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que acabara de fazer algo grande e idiota. No entanto, algo o chamou ainda mais atenção.

"Ya-yamamoto!?" Por que seu colega de classe estava ali? "Gokudera-kun?" Bom, esse já tinha cara de mafioso. "Onii-san!?" E agora até o irmão de sua querida Kyoko estava envolvido com gangues?

"Você... Sawada?" Ryohei foi o primeiro a reconhecer Tsuna.

"Sawada? Dame-Tsuna?" Perguntou Yamamoto.

Entre os outros membros da Vongola, começou um murmurinho. Mesmo que eles nunca tivessem associado o nome ao rosto, o titulo de Dame-Tsuna era conhecido no colégio como um azarado, perdedor e fracassado. O melhor exemplo de zero à esquerda que se pode imaginar.

Imaginar que alguém assim seria capaz de derrotar o Queijão não servia nem como piada.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que fez?!" Berrou Gokudera, que parecia ter se esquecido como se fala em um tom de voz normal.

"E-eu apenas..." Tsuna engoliu em seco, implorando internamente para que qualquer deus o ajudasse e o tirasse dali.

"Você salvou nossas vidas!" Gritou Gokudera, pegando as mãos de Tsuna e as balançando com tanta força que o próprio poderia dançar.

"Dame-Tsuna derrotou o Queijão!"

"É isso aí!"

"Eu bem desconfiava que ele tinha algum poder secreto!"

"Dame-Tsuna é o cara!"

"Mandou bem, Sawada." Disse Ryohei, fazendo um sinal de ok.

"Hahaha, onde você aprendeu a lutar desse jeito? Nem parecia que estava levando a sério." Yamamoto tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

"V-vocês estão entendendo errado". Tsuna disse, ainda muito assustado com tudo.

"É verdade, você derrotou o Queijão como se estivesse dormindo." Exclamou Gokudera, empolgado.

"Seu estilo de luta é surpreendente, Sawada." Disse Ryohei, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

"Não é nada disso..." Ele murmurou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Do alto de um dos prédios do centro comercial, Reborn observava os acontecimentos.

"Aquele garoto... entendi." Disse pra si mesmo, sorrindo.

**Continua...**

**Beta: Lady_Murder  
**


End file.
